Dreams of the future aka Time travelers Christmas
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Severus Snape is walking the halls when he finds two students from the future! SS/HP Slash. one-shot! Enjoy!This is my late christmas gift to everyone'major character death! W00t!


Title: Dreams of the future aka Time travelers Christmas

Date: February 15, 2011

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though I do own the twins. Also I got this idea from The writer: Ahja Reyn who is the writer of a wonderful fanfic entitled: Harry Potter and the Children of the Future! Read it! Anyways this story is dedicated to Ahja Reyn!

This story was beta by: Lizzy Faller – Thank you so much for doing that for me when I know you hate this pairing!

Main pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

0.o I hope you all enjoy! I'm giving you all a gift on my Birthday!

Dreams of the future aka Time travelers Christmas 

It was Christmas Eve and Severus Snape was not happy. He had a fight with his longtime lover over the always growing topic of children. Hermione Weasley was expecting again and then there was Teddy Lupin, his third birthday was coming up.

He swept through the dark halls looking for some poor unexpected student breaking curfew. Stopping and listening to the silence…yes there was a shuffle of clothing.

He sure hoped it wasn't one of his slytherines, with his robed billowing behind him he jumped out of the shadows like some ghoul.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he snarled.

There were two of them, a tall girl and a skinny boy. The girl stood up straight, meeting his eyes with her bright green ones.

"I guess the spell worked." She smirked. "Hello Father."

The boy a bit shorter than the girl had the same build as his lover, along with the green eyes. He didn't look too thrilled to be where he was. He made a face.

"We are not supposed to see father!" He snarled.

Snape was in shock. "What is going on?" He asked.

The boy raised his eyebrow. "Why would you care?" He snapped. "Is Harry in the Defense against the Dark Art's hall?" he asked already moving in that direction.

The girl stood staring at Severus with a soft smile. Soon the boy's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore.

"I'm sorry about him." She whispered. "He's never forgiven you…" She turned to leave.

"Forgive me for what?" Severus asked angrily.

"You wouldn't know, I doubt it has happened yet." She sighed and faced her father again. "My name is Lillian Potter." She watched the shift in his face, her father could hide his emotions so well, but shadows appeared in his eyes.

"Harry has never cheated on you." She told him. "You and Harry are mine and Tavi's parents."  
Severus stared. "You're joking!"

She sighed. "You and dad just had a fight about children." She spoke starring at the wall. "You don't want your line to continue because you were abused and are afraid you will do the same with your children." Her bright green eyes flashed in anger. "Let me tell you something!" she snapped, stepping closer to the man who would be her father. "What you do is much worse. You aren't there!" she turned away and started off down the hall only to change her mind and turn back. "Anything we know of you is told to us by Uncle Draco!"

Severus leaned against the wall. "When?" He asked. "When are you born?"

"We." She said. "Twins." She ran her hand through her long hair. "In July." She shook her head. "dad doesn't make it."

Severus' head jerks. "Harry?"

"That's why we're here." She answered. "We wanted to see him."

"Who is raising you?" Severus asked. "Don't tell me the Weasleys?"

"No, Uncle Draco took custody of us, when you turned it down." She said.

"Turned it down…" Severus was in a state of shock.

"You two fought." She continued, wrapping her arms around herself. "You didn't want us, and then Harry died…you hated us for living."

"How could you?" He seemed to be at a loss. "How can you even talk to me if-if that's true!"

"I accepted that you will never be a father we want," She met his eyes. "I'm not under any delusions. I'm a Gryffindor after all." She looked back down the hall, two figured walked their way. "But it's harder on Tavi; he has you as the head of his house and can't seem to get around his emotions. He'd rather just lock them all away and become a stone statue."

Severus and his future daughter watched as Tavi and Harry walked closer.

"Dad!" the girl threw herself at Harry, hugging him. Her twin brother smirked, his eyes drifted to his father.

"Father." He nodded. "Happy Christmas."

Lillian pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes father. Dad, Happy Christmas." She skipped back to her brother and grabbed his arm. "Us!" she said cheerily.

Severus looked at Harry. "Why are you not surprised?"

Harry's hand drifted to his stomach. "Because, I'm three months pregnant." He met Severus' dark eyes.

"You could of told me!" Severus growled out.

"I tried." Harry took the twins into his arms again. "You didn't want to know."

"But now you do!" Tavi snapped. "So you can fix this!"

A loud crack was heard and the twins jumped.

"**!" Lillian cursed. "He must have caught on."

"Damn right young lady!"

The familiar voice of Draco Malfoy echoed through the halls. An older version stepped into view, he raised an eyebrow at Severus and Harry, then focused on the twins.

"Dreamless sleep?" He snapped and Lillian flinched. "Really? Did you have to drug me Lilly?"

"Of course!" she yelled. "We wouldn't be allowed to come if you were conscious."

Tavi smirked when his dad giggled. Draco's glare shot to his friend, he smirked, it was good to see him. "Really Harry, you're not helping."

Green eyes danced in amusement.

"Looks like I made the right choice." He said. He rubbed his belly. "I knew you would be a great father for them…"

Draco froze, "Harry?"

"I know I die." Harry hugged Tavi once again, "They didn't tell me."

"Then how?" Draco trailed off, "**, that's why you never tried to get back together with Snape." He looked at his godfather, so much anger he held for that man. The way he treated his children, Draco would never forgive him.

"I was told today, when I went in for a meeting with my doctor," Harry smiled sadly. "After I found out I went to you and made you their guardian."

"You never told me…"

"Of course not," Harry answered. "No one knew." His eyes went to Severus. "I'm going to die," He seemed to think about how to process. "The final battle damaged my magic…" He looked at his two beautiful children. "I already died once, I could do it again." He rubbed his belly then hugged the twins, kissing them both. "I'm already in love with you both."

Draco watched sadly. "Tell someone…" His eyes went to Severus. "This time around." He took out his wand and spoke a spell. The twins stepped back from their father as the two older males sunk to the floor. Lillian turned angrily. "What spell did you use?" she demanded.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials, handing one to each twin before reaching back in and pulling one out for him as well.

"When they wake up," He looked down at the two. "This will have all been a dream." He looked at the twins. "Now drink up."

Tavi uncorked the vial and swallowed. In a cloud of smoke and a loud crack he was gone.

"You know we arrived much quieter than you did." Lilly pointed out before uncorking her own vial, "I bet it tastes bad as well." She downed it while making a face and was gone in a cloud of smoke and a loud crack as well.

Draco smirked and knelt between the two men. "Your daughter is brilliant at Potions…" He pulled Snape up placing him in a sitting position against the wall. Then he picked up Harry carefully, lying him on Snape's shoulder.

"Tavi has your cloak; he gets in lots of trouble…well most of the time he doesn't get caught. He is a Slytherine after all, but I know it's him."

He stood up casting a warming charm on the couple before uncorking his vial. "I'll see you soon Sev." He downed the potion and with a cloud of smoke and a crack in time being torn he was gone.  
Severus Snape shot up in bed as a distant dream knocked on his consciousness. He hadn't had that dream since the night he and Harry woke up in the hallway. That was the night his lover told him he was pregnant with his children and would die giving birth to them.

Severus didn't take it well at all. The thought of Harry dying hurt him too much, and his son Tavi looked just like Harry. Oh, how he missed the Gryffindor.

He stood up from his bed, heading to his office where he pulled out the two wrapped Christmas gifts, one for each twin.  
He laid them near the fire place and waited. Draco gracefully stepped out a few minutes later. He picked up the gifts shrinking them and placing them in his pocket.

"The twins went back in time to see Harry for Christmas Eve.

Severus froze. "That really happened?" he whispered.

"So you remember." Draco answered.

"I just dreamed about it again." Severus answered standing up and heading to his fire whiskey.

"The future didn't change Sev." Draco looked at a photo of Harry laughing as Severus held him. "He told you and you made your choice. That's life."

Draco pulled out three gifts and sat them on the table. "Merry Christmas Sev." He said and threw floo in the fireplace and vanished in a puff of green fire. So much like Harry's eyes.

Severus Snape lifted his glass of fire whiskey to the photo of Harry and him. "Merry Christmas love." He tipped his head back and downed it.  
The end

CrimsonRose18's Note: I wrote this because of one of my favorite fan fics: Harry potter and the Children of the future. And I wanted to know how it would have been if instead of Draco it was Snape and I came up with this.

So this is my Christmas gift to all my readers I hoped you liked it.


End file.
